Pilihan
by ambudaff
Summary: Hermione memiliki dua pilihan. Keduanya ada akibatnya


**Pilihan**

_Rating FF ini dibuat M agar aman_

"Harry…"

Sebuah kepala muncul di pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, rambut ikal coklat seperti biasa menghiasinya.

"Hermione! Kukira kau sedang bersama Ron?" Harry meletakkan sapunya yang sedang disemir.

"Kukira kau juga sedang asyik bersama Ginny," Hermione cengar-cengir, "Ron sedang membantu Neville. Aku .." suaranya agak ragu, "aku dan Madam Pomfrey menemukan sesuatu, mungkin menarik untukmu."

Harry berdiri dengan heran. Biasanya dia berurusan dengan Madam Pomfrey kalau sedang luka-luka saja seringnya. Tetapi tanpa banyak bicara, diikutinya langkah Hermione ke Hospital Wing.

* * *

Setelah Voldemort dikalahkan, mati bersama semua Horcruxes-nya, Hogwarts dibuka lagi. Snape diminta dengan sangat –dengan pengumpulan tanda tangan murid, guru, alumni, dan orangtua murid—untuk kembali menjadi Guru Ramuan. Murid-murid kembali masuk. The Trio kita, Harry yang ingin menjadi Auror, Ron, dan Hermione. Teman-teman seperjuangan, Ginny, Neville, Luna, teman-teman seasrama maupun yang tidak, bahkan Draco Malfoy, yang pada saat-saat terakhir mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, terutama ibunya, dibunuh Voldemort, membuat ia seperti kesetanan, bekerja tak kenal bahaya untuk Orde. Sekarang keadaan sudah damai, Harry berhasil membujuknya menyelesaikan sekolah agar ia bisa ikut tes Auror juga.

Asrama-asrama penuh kembali. Kegiatan sekolah ramai lagi. Argus Filch mondar-mandir dengan wajah cemberut seperti biasa. Madam Pomfrey sudah sibuk lagi menangani yang luka karena jatuh atau bertabrakan akibat latihan Quidditch.

Ke Hospital Wing-lah Hermione membawa Harry.

Ternyata di sana selain Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall juga sudah ada. Mereka berdua sedang berbicara serius. Dan berhenti mendadak sewaktu mereka melihat Harry datang.

"Ah, syukurlah. Hermione, kau sudah beri tahu dia?" McGonagall berwajah cemas.

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak. Belum. Biar Madam Pomfrey saja yang menjelaskan. Atau Anda."

McGonagall mengangguk. Disodorkan guntingan-guntingan Daily Prophet pada Harry, yang dengan cepat membaca judul-judulnya. Kebanyakan yang diberi tanda hanyalah berupa berita kematian. Obituari. Meski ada juga yang lebih dari sekedar berita satu kolom.

"Semua berita kematian … rata-rata di Azkaban … Mereka … Death Eaters?" Harry mencoba menyimpulkan.

McGonagall dan Hermione mengangguk nyaris bersamaan.

"Lalu … kenapa diributkan?"

"Kematian mereka tidak wajar. Seperti ada yang men-Crucio mereka," McGonagall menjelaskan, "Kau pernah mengalami Crucio kan?"

"Ya. Sangat mengerikan," Harry mengingat-ingat masa itu.

"Kutukan Crucio suatu saat akan berhenti. Perapalnya tidak akan terus-menerus memapar dengan Kutukan itu. Sedang ini … tidak bisa dihentikan," jelas Hermione.

"Tidak bisa dihentikan?"

"Ya, karena yang merapal Kutukan itu sudah mati."

"Bukankah kalau seseorang sudah mati, hampir semua mantra yang pernah dirapal akan tercabut?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku temukan di buku ini," ia menunjuk buku yang mereka temukan saat pembersihan Markas Death Eaters setelah Voldemort mati–dan tidak heran kalau yang rajin membacanya hanya Hermione—, "Kutukan ini justru baru akan bekerja saat perapalnya mati."

"Maksudmu, perapal Kutukannya …"

"Voldemort, tepat dugaanmu. Semua Death Eaters yang mati ini, Tanda Kegelapannya hangus, dan organ-organ tubuhnya hancur, hati, limpa, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, otak, pembuluh darah, semuanya saja. Selain itu, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesakitan yang amat sangat."

Harry bergidik. "Benar-benar keji. Di saat sudah mati pun masih menyebabkan kematian bagi orang lain. Untung yang dituju oleh Kutukan ini hanya Death Eaters saja," Harry menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa dibilang untung, Harry," Madam Pomfrey menyela.

"Tidak bisa…?" tiba-tiba Harry tersentak, "Profesor Snape dan Draco!"

McGonagall mengangguk, "Itulah masalah kita sekarang, Harry." Wajahnya muram. "Korban-korban pertama Kutukan ini adalah para Death Eaters yang lemah, dari lingkar luar. Baik yang tertangkap maupun tidak." McGonagall menarik napas panjang, "Mereka mati diperkirakan dalam waktu singkat, menurut petugas forensik sihir. Kurang dari sehari. Lalu meningkat ke lingkar kekuasaan yang lebih dalam. Mereka masih bisa menahan derita itu selama kurang lebih seminggu, dengan intensitas penderitaan yang lebih dahsyat. Terus maju ke lingkar kekuasaan yang lebih dalam lagi …"

Suasana hening.

"Apakah .. apakah .. Profesor Sn..." Harry memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Profesor Snape dan Draco sama-sama tidak masuk kelas hari ini, Harry," tandas Hermione.

"Ya," angguk McGonagall, "kau tahu seperti apa Severus, dia selalu menepati jadwal mengajarnya. Tadi Poppy mengetuk kamarnya karena dia tidak mengajar di kelas pagi, tidak dibuka. Dia hanya menjawab, sedang sedikit tidak enak badan. Sedang Draco, teman sekamarnya mengatakan dia seperti sedang kesakitan, tetapi menolak dibawa ke sini. Mereka sedang membujuk agar dia mau dibawa ke sini…"

Madam Pomfrey berujar lirih, "Severus tidak kenal kosa kata '_tidak enak badan'_. Kalau memang tidak enak badan, biasanya dia minum Ramuan tertentu dan memaksakan diri pergi mengajar."

"Jadi, kukira yang sekarang ini sudah tidak tertahankan untuk diperlihatkan di muka umum," timpal Hermione.

Harry muram, "Apakah .. apakah tidak ada .. penangkalnya?"

Hermione menunjuk buku tebal yang ada di meja Madam Pomfrey. Buku yang juga diambil dari Markas Besar Death Eaters. Buku yang sudah sangat tua dan terlihat sangat rapuh. Nampaknya membukanya pun harus hati-hati, kalau tidak akan hancur saat disentuh.

Harry mendekati meja. "Huruf Rune kuno?"

"Bukan masalah," sela Hermione, "aku bisa mentranslasikan cara membacanya. Yang jadi masalah justru .. siapa yang bisa dijadikan perapal kontra-Kutukannya?"

Melihat Harry kebingungan, Hermione membacakan huruf-huruf kuno itu. "Baris-baris yang ini adalah mantranya. Lalu … _Perapal kontra-Kutukan ialah seseorang yang memiliki keterkaitan darah dengan korban dalam garis vertikal ke atas atau ke bawah_… Jadi, ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek, terus ke atas, atau anak, cucu, terus ke bawah, tapi tidak adik, kakak, paman, bibi, keponakan, sepupu … Hanya garis vertikal."

Mereka terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa kiranya yang memenuhi syarat.

"Kalau .. Tonks, untuk Draco?" tanya Harry setengah berharap, walau tahu Tonks hanya bisa dihitung sepupu bagi Draco.

"Aku tak tahu. Bisa saja dicoba. Tapi di sini hanya dikatakan garis lurus, garis vertikal." Hermione membaca huruf-huruf kuno itu sekali lagi, siapa tahu ada yang terlewat, "Ada satu baris lagi tapi aku tidak mengerti. Dikatakan, _tiga unsur_, yaitu ini," Hermione menunjuk lambang-lambang aneh di buku itu, "ini dan ini, _bila digabungkan bisa menggantikan faktor keturunan garis vertikal_. Aku belum bisa mengartikannya. Aku curiga lambang yang satu ini," Hermione menunjuk lambang kedua, "artinya pernikahan. Tetapi aku belum yakin. Ini lambang-lambang yang sangat kuno, tidak dipelajari lagi."

"Kalau begitu carilah artinya. Kau mendapat ijinku untuk menggunakan seluruh Restricted Section," ujar McGonagall, "sementara itu, aku akan menghubungi Tonks."

Hermione segera berlari ke pintu, nyaris bertabrakan dengan Profesor Sprout yang tergesa-gesa dan cemas.

"Maaf, Profesor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Minerva, Poppy, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Severus. Aku mengetuk pintunya, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara erangan dan jeritan halus ..." belum selesai ia berkata, McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey langsung bergerak juga ke arah pintu.

"Harry, kau pergi ke asrama Slytherin, bilang pada teman-teman seasrama Draco agar memaksanya pindah ke Hospital Wing. Segera, tapi hati-hati!" kata McGonagall tegas.

"Baik, Prof."

Mereka semua bergegas berpencar, perpustakaan, ruang bawah tanah, dan asrama Slytherin.

* * *

Hospital Wing malam harinya sunyi. Tetapi kali ini sunyi yang mencekam. Di dua buah ranjang terbaring dua sosok, Profesor Snape dan Draco Malfoy. Dan mereka tidak sedang berbaring, tetapi mereka sedang melingkar, memanjang, menelungkup, menyobek-nyobek seprai, menggigit, dan entah apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga. Sudah barang tentu teriakannya akan membelah kesunyian jika tidak diredam oleh mantra 'Silencio' oleh Madam Pomfrey.

Segera setelah kedua pasien ada di Hospital Wing, Tonks langsung datang. Tapi sia-sia. Setelah beberapa kali diajari merapal mantranya oleh Hermione, tak ada yang terjadi pada Draco. Hermione kembali ke Restricted Section.

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk menggunakan Ramuan Peredam Sakit. Tapi sampai kapan? Lagipula Ramuan itu nanti bisa menimbulkan efek ketergantungan, belum lagi dosisnya harus selalu ditambah agar terasa efeknya. Lalu, pasien akan tertidur agar tidak terasa sakit. Jadi, apa bedanya kalau pasien terus menerus tidur dengan pasien yang .. mati?" Madam Pomfrey lirih bergumam pada McGonagall. McGonagall tidak bersuara, hanya berjalan mondar-mandir perlahan. Harry duduk di sudut, memandang hampa pada pintu.

Karenanya dia yang pertama terkejut waktu Hermione membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry harap-harap cemas. Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh ke belakangnya.

Madam Pince.

Madam Pomfrey dan McGonagall pun keduanya menoleh, "Irma?"

Wajah Madam Pince yang biasanya masam, kini muram, "Apakah .. apakah ada kemajuan?"

Semua menampakkan keheranan. Madam Pince tidak biasanya tertarik dengan urusan Madam Pomfrey. Tapi ia meneruskan, "Aku melihat Miss Granger sibuk mencari literatur tentang Rune Kuno. Aku tanya mengapa, dan ia menceritakannya." Madam Pince menelan ludahnya sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya dengan lirih, "Apakah benar .. apakah benar ... perapal kontra-Kutukan harus seseorang dengan garis keturunan langsung, ke atas maupun ke bawah?"

McGonagall mengangguk, "Setahuku, dari apa yang ditemukan Miss Granger, memang demikian. Apakah kau tahu seseorang yang ..."

McGonagall tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Madam Pince membuka topi penyihirnya, menanggalkan rambutnya yang ternyata wig, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada wajahnya untuk menanggalkan riasannya, membuat semua menahan napas.

"Eileen?" McGonagall tak habis percaya, "Eileen Prince? Tapi .. mengapa?"

Madam Pince ... Eileen Prince mengangguk. "Ceritanya panjang, Minerva. Yang jelas, aku mulai menyamar sejak Severus masuk sekolah. Sejak saat dia menyangka aku sudah mati. Sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, nyaris 30 tahun aku ada di sini, menyaksikan semua kejadian."

"Albus ..." McGonagall masih penasaran.

"Albus tahu. Justru dia yang menyarankan agar aku menyamar dan bekerja di sini. Dia yang melindungiku, dia juga melindungi anakku."

"Severus tahu?"

Eileen menggeleng. "Dia terus menyangka aku sudah meninggal."

McGonagall menghela napas, lega. "Eileen, kau benar-benar mengejutkanku." Sahutnya mengelus dada. "Jadi, satu masalah selesai" katanya, membimbing Eileen masuk ke bilik Snape.

Snape masih menelungkup menahan nyeri yang tak terperi. Ia tak melihat siapa yang datang, tak peduli ada siapa di sekitarnya.

Eileen mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Snape, dan dengan lembut membalikkan badannya agar menelentang. Aneh, begitu tangan Eileen menyentuh tubuh Snape, rasa nyeri itu tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas.

Snape membalik, masih terengah-engah, tetapi wajahnya tidak menampakkan urat tegang seperti tadi. Ia masih mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Begitu menatap wajah di hadapannya, wajah yang dulu selalu ada, wajah yang dirindukannya, ia berucap otomatis, "Mum?"

"Aku di sini, Severus."

"Aku ... tidak bermimpi? Atau bahkan sudah mati?"

Eileen menggeleng. Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang dengan rindu. Severus kemudian tidak tahan lagi, dan memeluk ibunya. Erat.

Yang lain berusaha berpaling, tak ingin menyaksikan air mata.

McGonagall berdeham, memecah kesunyian, "Eh, Hermione, mungkin kau bisa membimbing Mrs Snape merapal mantra itu..."

Jeritan lega membelah malam itu, saat Tanda Kegelapan menguap dari tangan seorang Snape. Tangan kirinya sekarang bersih, tidak ada bahkan bekasnya pun.

* * *

"Andaikan saja ada keajaiban lagi yang sama," Hermione merenung sambil mengetuk-ngetuk piring makannya saat mereka sedang sarapan. Isinya hampir tidak disentuh.

"Yah," Ron menghabiskan isi piringnya sekaligus, "Lucius dan Narcissa sudah jelas-jelas dibunuh di depan mata Draco, jadi tidak mungkin. Rasanya sudah tidak ada kakek dan neneknya. Lalu, kurasa Draco juga belum punya anak..."

Harry melempar garpunya pada Ron sambil menahan tawa.

"Kalau saja .. Ah sudahlah. Aku cari lagi saja Rune Kuno itu," Hermione seakan tak mendengar lelucon Ron, mereguk susunya, lalu meninggalkan sarapannya.

"Hermione! Mau ke mana?"

"Perpus," jawabnya pendek.

* * *

Sehari penuh ia berada di perpustakaan. Tak menemukan apa-apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke Hospital Wing. Bertemu dengan Madam Pomfrey yang rupanya sedang bingung dengan sebuah tabung kecil di tangannya.

"Madam Pomfrey, ada apa?"

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas. "Apakah sebaiknya kuberi Ramuan Pereda Sakit saja? Aku benar-benar ... tak tega melihatnya seperti itu sepanjang hari. Walaupun suaranya sudah diredam, tapi melihat wajahnya ... aku tak tega ..."

Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mencoba mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau ... ia diberi Ramuan Pereda Sakit tiap malam saja? Agar ia ... setidaknya bisa tidur. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk ... esoknya?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk pelan. "Kukira ... sebaiknya begitu."

Entah siapa yang mendorongnya, Hermione menawarkan diri untuk memberikan Ramuan. Madam Pomfrey memberikan tabung itu.

Hermione menyibak tirai dan tercekat memandang apa yang ia lihat. Draco seperti sedang menahan nyeri yang sangat. Seprai sudah acak-acakan, pakaiannya juga sobek-sobek. Wajahnya yang pucat bergerak berpaling, dan Hermione menahan napas melihatnya. Wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia lihat, sekarang sudah berbeda jauh. Kurus tak berdaging, matanya memancarkan rasa lelah dan putus asa.

Hermione menyimpan tabung yang dipegangnya,dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangan Draco yang bergerak mendekat tak sengaja, dipegangnya, digenggamnya erat.

Aneh.

Seolah ada yang menghentikan Kutukan itu. Semua gerakan Draco mendadak berhenti, rasa nyeri yang tergambar di wajahnya lenyap. Seperti semua siksaan itu dihentikan mendadak.

Draco seperti sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak terdengar. Hermione tiba-tiba ingat , dan menjentikkan jarinya mencabut mantra Silencio.

"Miss Granger, terima kasih..." sahut Draco pelan, di antara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Apa .. apa yang kuperbuat?" Hermione tercengang, bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat kau menyentuh tanganku, Kutukan itu seolah berhenti."

"Menyentuh?" Hermione memandang tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Draco. Perlahan dilepaskan.

Dalam hitungan mili-detik wajah Draco berubah, kembali tegang menahan sakit, meraung keras mengejutkan. Menyebabkan Hermione cepat-cepat merapal 'Silencio' lagi. Tapi kemudian ia ingat, menyentuh tangan Draco menyebabkan kutukan itu berhenti.

Maka ia memegang tangan Draco lagi. Matanya memperhatikan. 'Finite' ia mencabut mantra Silencio-nya.

"Kau .. kau .. mengapa bisa?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seperti .. pegangan tanganmu ... seperti menghalangi Kutukan itu untuk bekerja, menyiksaku. Seperti .. melindungi," ia berkata lirih.

Hermione berusaha berpikir cepat, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Baiklah, sekarang bertindak cepat saja. Digerakkan tongkatnya, segelas air muncul di meja.

"Minumlah dulu," katanya. Draco minum dengan susah payah. Sementara itu Hermione terus berusaha agar kontak terus terjaga.

"Kau sudah dua hari ini tidak makan. Makan dulu ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia memanggil perlahan, "Dobby!"

Plop! Peri rumah itu muncul seketika. "Miss, apa yang harus Dobby lakukan?"

Terlihat olehnya bekas tuan mudanya, lemah, kurus, mata yang cekung seperti habis sakit berbulan-bulan. Masih ada rasa keterikatan yang muncul ternyata.

"Tuan Muda Malfoy? Miss, ada apa dengannya?"

"Panjang ceritanya, nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang bawakan makanan untuknya, Dobby."

Tanpa banyak cakap Dobby menghilang dan muncul lagi dengan senampan makanan.

"Apa lagi yang bisa Dobby bantu, Miss?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih, Dobby, nanti aku ke tempatmu, ya!"

Dobby mengangguk, dan menghilang.

Hermione mengangsurkan nampan itu pada Draco.

"Terima kasih ... Gra .."

"Panggil saja Hermione. Makanlah."

Agak susah mulanya seperti orang yang sudah lupa caranya makan, tapi akhirnya habis juga. Hermione menyimpan nampannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Draco menggeleng. "Yang aku sadari, begitu bangun kemarin pagi, seluruh badanmu seperti ditusuki, diiris-iris, semakin lama semakin banyak. Rasanya sepertri .. Crucio. Seperti Sectumsempra tapi tanpa darah. Dan tidak bisa berhenti. Baru berhenti tadi."

Hermione termenung. "Waktu kemarin, kejadiannya sama juga," sahutnya pelan sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Ibunya Profesor Snape ternyata masih hidup. Dan saat ia menyentuhnya, Kutukan itu seperti berhenti."

"Ibunya Severus .. maksudku Profesor Snape, masih hidup?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Singkatnya begini, aku baca di buku yang kutemukan di Markas Death Eaters ..."

"Buku-buku Dark semua itu ..."

Hermione mengangguk lagi, "Kutukan ini berasal dari Voldemort. Kalau dia mati, semua Death Eaters akan mati. Kecuali yang dibacakan untuknya Mantra Kontra-Kutukan oleh orang-orang tertentu. Syaratnya, pembaca mantra itu harus ada hubungan darah lurus ke atas atau ke bawah. Ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek. Atau ke bawah, anak, cucu. Tidak bisa paman, bibi, keponakan, pokoknya yang garis silsilahnya ke pinggir."

Draco terdiam.

"Kau tahu siapa kira-kira ..."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku sudah sebatang kara, Hermione." Lalu ia melanjutykan, "Jadi Profesor Snape sudah selamat?"

Hermione mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Keduanya terdiam.

Baru tersentak saat ada yang membuka tirai. Profesor Snape!

"Draco.."

Kedua matanya berhenti di Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Seperti terkejut. Namun ia cepat-cepat menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia menekati Draco, bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Draco menarik napas, "Baik, Profesor."

"Kau tidak merasa sakit sejak Miss Granger .. memegangmu?"

Draco menggeleng. Matanya menatap bertanya, tetapi Snape menghindar.

"Sebaiknya kau segera minum Ramuan yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey. Ramuan itu akan membuatmu tertidur selama dua belas jam. Paling tidak .. kau bisa beristirahat, sebelum kau ..." Snape tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

Hermione memandang Darco minta persetujuannya. Draco mengangguk. Hermione mengambil tabung yang ia taruh di meja tadi, menyodorkannya, dan Darco meminumnya habis sekali teguk.

"Aku tunggu di kantor Madam Pomfrey," Snape berbalik dan pergi.

Hermione menunggu hingga dirasanya Draco sudah pulas dipengaruhi Ramuan, baru dia beranjak ke kantor Madam Pomfrey.

Snape berdiri memandangi buku kuno yang sedari kemarin terbuka, berusaha dipecahkan artinya oleh Hermione. Dan satu kesadaran baru muncul di benak Hermione. Profesor Snape! Tentu! Dia pasti tahu apa arti lambang-lambang Rune itu! Dia sudah cukup lama bergelut dengan Dark Arts!

Tapi sebelum Hermione sempat membuka mulutnya, Snape sudah terlebih dahulu bertanya, "Jadi, sejauh mana yang sudah kau ketahui?"

Hermione menelan ludah, berharap semuga apa yang diketahuinya tidak salah, "Baris ini menggambarkan kutukan yang dilakukan Vold .. Voldemort. Baris berikutnya adalah Mantra Kontra-Kutukannya."

Snape mengangguk.

"Tapi Rune-Rune berikutnya belum saya temukan artinya. Tidak ada bahkan di Restricted Section..." Hermione menunduk.

Snape mengangguk lagi. "Berapa umurmu?" ia malah bertanya.

"19, Sir," Hermione menjawab heran.

"Sudah cukup dewasa," Snape menghela napas. "Aku hanya akan memberi informasinya padamu, dan keputusan yang akan kau ambil, pikirkan dulu masak-masak."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Dark Lord menggunakan Kutukan ini. Kutukan yang keji, tetapi bisa dihapuskan oleh rasa kasih sayang," suaranya semakin lirih. "Duagannku, ia tidak mengira ada pemunahnya dalam sihir kuno."

"Simbol ini," Snape menunjuk simbol pertama, "berarti rasa cinta. Simbol kedua," jarinya menunjuk simbol kedua, "melambangkan pernikahan. Mantra dalam ikrar pernikahan. Simbol ketiga melambangkan hubungan suami istri."

Hermione menghela napas. Jadi benar duagaannya tentang simbol kedua. Tapi hubunganya dengan dia?

"Itu berarti, orang yang bisa merapal Mantra Kontra-Kutukan, selain orang tua kandung dan seterusnya, ialah istri atau suami. Dengan syarat, ada rasa cinta, ada ucapan mantra pernikahan, ada hubungan suami-istri."

Hermione masih mencerna dengan galau. Aneh rasanya seorang Profesor Snape berkata demikian.

"Aku percaya banyak anggota Death Eaters yang menikah. Banyak yang kedua-duanya adalah anggota Death Eaters, Bellatrix misalnya. Tetapi mereka tetap mati dalam Kutukan ini, karena mereka kekurangan unsur yang pertama."

Hermione menyuarakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi muncul, "Lalu mengapa Draco tidak merasa sakit saat saya memegang tangannya?"

"Sama seperti saat Mum memegangku kemarin. Berarti orang itu cocok untuk melafalkan Mantra Kontra-Kutukan. Berarti, bila kau menikah dengan Draco, melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengannya, lalu merapalkan mantra, Kutukan ini akan hilang."

Bagai ada petir yang menyambar, Hermione mundur selangkah.

"Tapi ... rasa cinta itu ..? Saya tidak men ..."

"Tidak harus saling mencintai. Bisa saja hanya dari satu pihak."

Hermione melihat ada rasa kasihan dalam mata hitam itu ketika menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau yang mencintai Draco atau Draco yang diam-diam mencintaimu, tapi aku percaya rasa cinta yang timbul ini ada di alam bawah sadar."

Aneh rasa mendengar kata cinta diucapkan dari mulut seorang Profesor Snape. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, bahwa dia, Hermione Granger, yang harus melaksanakan tugas ini. Ia menunduk.

"Sir, kenapa harus saya?"

Snape menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Pikirkanlah dulu masak-masak. Aku tahu ... pemuda Weasley itu ... Karena itu, pikirkanlah dulu masak-masak."

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam itu. Baru kali ini dia tahu bahwa mata hitam itu begitu penuh perhatian.

* * *

Ron kaget ketika Hermione menghambur masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi yang sudah sepi, berurai air mata, langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan tersedu-sedu di dadanya.

"Hermione .. ada apa?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, malah semakin terisak dan memeluk Ron lebih erat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ron memeluknya juga, mengusap-usap rambutnya, mengecup keningnya.

Harry yang merasa canggung berada di situ, langsung berdiri, "Lebih baik aku pergi tidur," lalu beranjak.

Tapi Hermione langsung berbalik, "Tidak , Harry," katanya, wajahnya masih basah, "kau juga harus mendengarkan."

Harry duduk lagi dengan bingung.

Hermione menyeka wajahnya, membersit hidungnya dengan tisu, menghela napasnya. Setelah napasnya teratur, barulah ia mengulang semua kata-kata Profesor Snape.

Sunyi senyap.

Ron mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang Hermione. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hermione. Sikapnya seakan memproklamirkan 'Dia milikku. Dia milikku seorang'

Setelah agak lama barulah ia berkata pelan, "Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku merasakan memiliki seuatu yang berharga."

Ia menghela napas dengan berat. "Kita sudah melewati Perang dengan rasa takut bahwa kita mungkin tidak bisa bersama lagi. Aku takut sekali saat kau hampir mati di Markas .. aku takut .." suara Ron lirih.

"Aku tahu, Ron. Aku juga takut saat kau dan Neville hanya berdua menghadapi gerombolan Bella... Aku bersyukur kau selamat .."

"Sekarang ... sekarang .. apakah .. satu-satunya milikku ini akan diambil juga?" Ron mengecup kening Hermione lama sekali. Pandangannya kosong.

* * *

Esok paginya Hermione mendapati Draco sudah bergelung menahan nyeri. Madam Pomfrey rupanya menepati janji untuk tidak memberi Ramuan Peredam Sakit. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Hermione duduk di sisi ranjang, dan menggenggam tangan Draco.

Draco mengatur napasnya dengan lega. Nyerinya hilang. Barulah dia berujar. "Profesor Snape sudah datang tadi pagi-pagi sekali, dan memberitahuku."

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Wajah Draco muram. "Kau tidak harus berbuat apa-apa. Ini salahku semua." Ia menunduk. "Salahku sehingga aku mendapat Tanda Kegelapan. Aku layak mendapat hukumannya. Tidak ... jangan katakan apa-apa," selanya cepat-cepat ketika dilihatnya Hermione sudah membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Dan ... salahku juga ... mencintaimu," ujarnya lirih. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya. Tapi sejak .. kau menamparku," Draco tak berani memandangHermione, "aku terus-menerus menyangkal rasa itu. Dengan dasar aku Pureblood, sedang kau Muggle-born.."

"Draco ..."

"Aku tidak ingin menambah kesalahanku dengan merusak kebahagiaan orang lain, Hermione. Terutama .. Weasley. Sedari dulu aku selalu mengejeknya, memperolok-oloknya. Hermione, lihatlah aku, aku anak orang kaya, anak orang ningrat. Anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga. Apa yang aku mau selalu dipenuhi. Aku tumbuh menajdi anak manja yang selalu menghina orang lain yang keadaan ekonominya lebih rendah dariku." Draco menelan ludahnya.

"Sementara Ron, ia selalu harus menunggu, selalu berbagi atau bahkan gagal mendapat apa yang dia mau. Sekali ini saja dia punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan, miliknya sendiri, dan itu sekarang harus direlakan untukku?"

Draco menghela napas, "Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan berani, tidak akan mampu lagi melihat wajah Ron."

"Tapi kalau itu satu-satunya jalan?" suara Ron mengejutkan. Ia masuk dan berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Ron," Draco menelan ludah, "untuk apa menyelamatkan seorang Death Eaters?"

"Sejak Perang," Ron serius, "aku tidak memandangmu sebagai Death Eaters lagi. Kita rekan sejajar, bahu membahu. Musuh kita sama. Dan kau pikir aku akan tenang menyaksikanmu menghitung detik demi detik terakhirmu?"

Pandangan Ron mengunci tatapan Draco. Keduanya saling menatap sungguh-sungguh. _Not boy to boy. But Man to Man._

"Baiklah," suara Hermione memecah kesunyian, "Kalian berdua saling mengalah. Tetapi kalian lupa bertanya padaku. Aku seorang manusia, bukan obyek yang bisa dipindah tangankah begitu saja. Aku berhak memutuskan."

Pandangan laki-laki itu beralih pada Hermione, saat Hermione kemudian berucap, "Aku sudah memutuskan ..."

**FIN**

A/N:

FF ini dibuat sedikit nyontek dari **Afterstate** punyanya **Amy/swtalmnd** ada di **livejournal**, tapi hanya nyontek ide awalnya saja, yaitu bahwa kematian Voldemort ternyata membawa akibat berantai: semua Death Eaters-nya juga otomatis mati. _If I really die, you all die too_, gitu kata boso Jowo-nya disambit Tapi FF Afterstate itu _slash_, jadi masa' Draco mau dipasangin sama Harry? Kan DraMione? Hihi.. jadi cerita selanjutnya itu idenya Ambu.

Dan endingnya, silakan tentukan sendiri _-melarikan diri-_

Kenapa Ambu nyontek? Karena dipaksa oleh The Trio, bukan, bukan The Trio Harry, Hermione, dan Ron, tetapi **Muscat Dunghill**, **apocrief**, dan **Eleanor FF** _-melirik dengan sebal pada ketiganya-_ yang dengan polosnya menulis di review dan di SMS: kurang panjaaaaaaang!

Eh, tapi yang ini juga ga panjang? Gimana dong?

Tunggu penayangan FF DraMione ketiga! _-grrrgh! Jadi ga bisa nulis Snape lagi dunks. Ga bisa nulis Remus lagi. Draco melulu. Grrrgh!-_


End file.
